la Folie de l'aube
by Stingmon
Summary: Ton nom est Li, tu n'es pas un Maître. Ton nom est Li, tu n'es pas un Maître. Ton nom est Li, tu n'es pas un Maître. Sens unique Jetko


_La Folie de l'aube_

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je me suis remise à écrire des monstres au lieu de continuer raisonnablement ma fanfiction en cours. Vous pouvez me lyncher. Il se trouve que cette chose me bousillait la cervelle depuis un petit moment, et il a fallu que je la mette sur papier pour pouvoir m'en débarrasser.

Il s'agit d'un Jetko, JetXZuko. A sens unique, donc il n'y aura aucune scène explicite. Si le seul fait qu'un homme soit attiré par un autre homme choque quelqu'un, le pauvre, je crois qu'il ferait mieux d'aller sur un autre site… Le rang de la fanfiction est davantage dû à une ambiance franchement glauque, quelques jurons, des maladies neurologiques, des effacements de mémoire, et un flagrant manque de respect pour les personnes du troisième âge. Et le point de vue d'un personnage aux trois quarts dingue, bien sûr, mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, avec moi.

K-naille m'avait à un moment suggéré, au sujet des Trois marches de cendres, d'écrire une synthèse sur la Maîtrise du feu du point de vue de quelqu'un qui ne maîtrise aucun élément. Voici qui devrait faire l'affaire. Une énorme synthèse de vingt-quatre pages…

* * *

_**I dance in tune with what I fear**_

_**To do adrenaline**_

_**Completely rapt with what I hear**_

_**When passion colors everything…**_

_(Je dance en __rythme avec ce que je crains_

_Pour l'adrénaline_

_Complètement captivé par ce que j'entends_

_Quand la passion teint toutes choses…)

* * *

_

Jet ne se laissait jamais décourager par un obstacle. Il ne se vantait pas de cette caractéristique : cela faisait tout simplement partie de sa nature. On pouvait toujours se battre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. On pouvait toujours s'adapter pour faire face à de nouvelles situations ou à de nouveaux adversaires, c'était une habitude à prendre. Et il y avait toujours un mot, un geste, un simple début de sourire adressé à la bonne personne quelquefois, une sorte de levier qui pouvait en quelques secondes tourner les choses à son avantage.

Il se trouvait que Jet avait un talent particulier pour trouver ces leviers et s'en servir. C'était presque un jeu : il aimait débusquer ces signes autour de lui, les repérer dans le regard des gens comme des alliés dans l'ombre, comme des couteaux dissimulés dans sa manche. Ca aussi, c'était dans sa nature, une partie de lui-même au même titre que sa force physique et la souplesse de se membres. La fierté n'avait rien à voir là-dedans : il était un meneur. Fait pour inspirer les autres et pour les pousser à agir. Un Combattant de la Liberté.

Savoir s'adapter aux événements quelles que soient les circonstances pour toujours parvenir à ses fins, n'était-ce pas ça, être libre ?

Satisfait, l'adolescent rajusta les épées recourbées à sa ceinture, moins par gêne que pour profiter du contact familier des gardes contre sa paume, et chassa d'un geste absent la sueur de ses sourcils. C'était dingue ce qu'il pouvait y avoir comme soleil, par ici. Il avait perdu l'habitude, à force de vivre dans sa forêt, là où l'on ne voyait pratiquement pas le ciel à travers les feuilles rouges. Et plus récemment, il y avait eu le quartier inférieur de Ba Sing Sei, avec ces drôles de maisons de pierre entassées les unes sur les autres qui bouchaient la lumière du jour.

Ici, c'était différent : l'air était sec, le ciel vide. Tout était large, ouvert et aveuglant. Pas moyen de rester invisible : il n'y avait aucun angle mort. Sans son talent d'adaptation, il aurait probablement regretté les sentiers cachés au milieu des broussailles, les ruelles étroites, la fraicheur de l'ombre et le plaisir de l'embuscade. Mais il aimait le changement. Et il avait fini par y prendre goût, à ces routes de pierre et à ces bâtiments immenses, au nombre ridiculement élevé de pièces dans lesquelles il vivait et à la richesse de leurs décorations, aux épaulettes d'or de son uniforme de général dont la ceinture, ornée du symbole du Royaume de la terre, étincelait autour de sa taille.

Général des armées de Ba Sing Sei habitant le quartier supérieur. Général Jet. Il sourit, faillit éclater de rire tant ça sonnait bizarre, même plus d'un mois après avoir reçu le titre. Mais au fond, l'idée lui plaisait.

Le fait qu'il ait passé tout ce temps à vivre au milieu de la forêt ne faisait pas de lui un mauvais général, de toute manière. Au contraire, la capitale avait salement eu besoin de sang neuf, pour ce qu'il avait pu observer. Les autres militaires de haut rang ne valaient pas grand-chose, surtout ce vieux Fong du Conseil des Cinq : tous de vieux types flasques qui pétaient dans la soie depuis qu'ils étaient gosses et qui n'avaient jamais ne serait-ce que songé à jeter un œil par-dessus leur foutue muraille pour voir un peu à quoi ça ressemblait _vraiment_, la guerre.

Lui, Jet, en savait plus long qu'eux sur le sujet, malgré sa peau tannée de campagnard, ses cheveux en broussailles et le brin de paille qu'il persistait à mordiller, autant par habitude que pour voir la gueule que tiraient les autres généraux. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien vu de plus peuplé qu'un village avant de devoir se démerder au cœur de Ba Sing Sei, la plus grande ville du monde. Ca avait pris du temps, avant d'en arriver là. Il avait fait des erreurs, bien sûr, mais surtout il avait fait du chemin. Il savait de quoi ça avait l'air, dehors, les villages en flammes, les innocents assassinés, la cruauté lâche de toutes ces ordures de la Nation du feu.

Long Feng, lui, avait su repérer ça, sa lucidité, ainsi que sa capacité à rassembler les hommes, les ranger derrière lui et en faire des soldats. Son talent d'adaptation, justement. Le Grand secrétaire avait compris les enjeux et, plutôt que de le faire emprisonner pour attaque à main armée, bagarre et tapage nocturne, il l'avait enrôlé, décidant qu'il aurait besoin de ses services dans sa lutte contre la Nation du feu.

Ce qui s'était révélé on ne peut plus vrai.

Pas qu'il s'en vante : il avait vu ces types de plus près que les dirigeants de la capitale, voilà tout. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir avec eux, et il avait appris à agir vite. Ainsi, il avait été le premier à se méfier de cette princesse, lorsqu'elle avait été arrêtée avec ses deux complices après avoir tenté d'infiltrer le palais de la terre. Simple logique, au fond : on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à une Maîtresse du feu, prisonnière ou pas. Une araignée-vipère, ça reste venimeux derrière les barreaux de sa cage, après tout.

Il n'avait pas eu assez d'influence à l'époque pour qu'on la bute tout de suite, mais il était tout de même parvenu à convaincre Long Feng de nettoyer un peu les rangs du Dail Li, qui commençaient à grouiller de traîtres. Un truc que le Combattant de la Liberté ne pouvait pas tolérer. Une fois débarrassé des parasites, il avait su trouver des soldats dignes de confiance, et grâce à ces derniers on avait finalement balayé l'invasion.

Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres minces. Il aurait aimé être là quand on avait réglé leur compte à ces trois garces : on racontait que la princesse de la Nation du feu avait hurlé comme un goret-merle lorsque son bras avait été arraché (elle avait réussi à s'enfuir, malgré tout, et assassiné plusieurs de leurs hommes au passage, mais tôt ou tard elle lui paierait ça). Les deux autres avaient été massacrées sur place, c'était déjà quelque chose. Peut-être que ça donnerait à réfléchir à ces types avant qu'ils se foutent encore de leur gueule au point de vouloir renverser la capitale du Royaume de la terre avec trois gonzesses.

Ladite capitale, en tous cas, avait commencé à se bouger : Long Feng faisait capturer autant de soldats du feu que possible pour leur effacer la mémoire, les renvoyant ensuite dans les colonies où ils servaient d'espions. A ce qu'il paraissait, quelques uns de ces types avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans la Nation du feu elle-même pour affaiblir leurs rangs. Rongés de l'intérieur, comme un grenier à blé par les rats-vers…

Les armées de Ba Sing Sei étaient enfin sorties des murs : depuis un mois et demi qu'elles se répandaient sur les terres alentour, on avait déjà récupéré les villes les plus proches.

Lentement mais sûrement, la Nation du feu perdait du terrain.

Bien sûr, pour les généraux, c'était une période stressante. Il fallait enchaîner les attaques le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas laisser à l'ennemi le temps de riposter avec ses énormes machines de guerre : leur défense n'était pas encore suffisante hors des murailles. Il fallait s'occuper de ça. Les stratégies n'étaient plus du tout les mêmes, à présent qu'une armée de militaires remplaçait ses guerriers dissimulés dans les arbres. Et il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

Mais il était habitué aux situations de crise. En fait, il prenait un certain plaisir à secouer un peu ses nouveaux compagnons d'armes, lors des conseils de guerre. C'était pour leur bien, et de toute façon il leur avait rendu un trop grand service pendant l'invasion pour qu'on puisse le reprendre sur ce genre de détails….

Non, Jet ne se vantait pas de tous ces actes. Il en était satisfait, bien sûr : comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être ? Il avait atteint son objectif, beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il avait pris un nouveau départ, comme il se l'était promis après que l'Avatar lui ait fait prendre conscience de ses erreurs. Il était passé dans la légalité, s'était dévoué à son pays sans renoncer à ses idéaux. Il parvenait à ses fins, il était libre, et luttait pour la liberté de tout le Royaume de la terre. Grâce à son soutien, Smellerbee et Longshot avaient pu eux aussi intégrer l'armée et trouver leur place dans cette énorme ville.

Quant à Li…

Il laissa traîner cette dernière réflexion, savourant l'affection et le trouble que le nom lui inspirait, mais il n'acheva pas sa pensée.

Il faisait très chaud, décidément.

De grandes routes pavées s'étalaient devant lui, assez larges pour que toute une armée puisse les traverser de front. On y croisait pas mal de monde, surtout des civils qui flânaient dans leurs costumes compliqués et qui souriaient à son passage en esquissant une courbette. Et à chacun d'entre eux l'adolescent adressait un vague signe de la main, autant pour répondre au sourire que pour leur dire d'arrêter un peu avec la courbette.

Depuis que la princesse de la Nation du feu s'était infiltrée dans leur ville sans que leur précieuse muraille ait pu l'arrêter, les habitants aimaient bien croiser les uniformes verts des soldats près de chez eux ; une marque de confiance que Jet savait apprécier. Mais quand même, il n'était pas l'un de leurs foutus nobles : la fidélité lui suffisait, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui cire les pompes.

Son œil fut arrêté par un groupe de quatre filles bizarrement coiffées, probablement jolies, mais c'était difficile à dire avec cette espèce de pâte blanche dont elles se tartinaient le visage. Elles marchaient serrées les unes contre les autres, et s'étaient mises à chuchoter frénétiquement en le voyant approcher. Appréciant l'attention, il leur offrit un sourire plus large, suffisamment suggestif pour les envoyer glousser derrière leurs éventails. Comme quoi, riches ou pas, c'étaient toujours des filles.

Il aurait pu engager la conversation : il avait l'air plutôt bien parti, et au fond elles ne lui déplaisaient pas. Celle de droite pouvait même valoir le coup, une fois débarrassée de tous ces trucs sur sa figure, avec ses lèvres pleines et ses grands yeux verts presque jaunes…mais non. Il poursuivit sa route sans se retourner, de sa démarche souple et nonchalante, jusqu'à parvenir au bâtiment énorme qui aurait pu loger au moins quinze personnes, mais où n'habitaient en tout et pour tout que Longshot, Smellerbee et lui-même. Et Li, bien sûr. Il souriait toujours, cette fois-ci pour lui-même.

Il avait été assez occupé, ces derniers temps. Et il restait encore un certain nombre de détails qu'il lui faudrait régler. Des complications, pourrait-on presque dire.

Mais encore une fois, Jet n'était pas du genre à se laisser décourager par un obstacle.

Il faisait plus frais et beaucoup plus sombre dans la première pièce (le hall, il paraît qu'on appelait ça), à cause des lourds rideaux rouges qu'il avait fait mettre aux fenêtres. Pour rappeler sa forêt. Le contraste avec les rues saturées de soleil était si violent qu'à son entrée, il fut presque aveuglé par les grandes taches vertes qui se déformèrent devant ses yeux. Désorienté, l'adolescent porta une main à son visage et pressa les doigts contre ses paupières.

C'était un geste qu'il évitait de faire en public : il avait le défaut de pouvoir passer pour un signe de faiblesse. A tort, ça allait sans dire…

Sous les cils, on sentait distinctement la peau plus sensible des cernes violacés qui s'étaient creusés au cours des dernières semaines. Occupé, il avait été occupé. Ca allait bientôt disparaître, maintenant.

Il se remit à marcher avant d'avoir tout à fait fini de se masser les paupières, contournant avec aisance les obstacles qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Il lui avait été facile de mémoriser le contenu de la salle, ce gigantesque tapis aux motifs compliqués, bleu et orange sur le marbre rosé du sol, ainsi que les nombreuses statues d'animaux exotiques faites de bronze ou de bois peint qui s'alignaient en désordre le long des murs. Devenu général, il s'était soudain retrouvé avec énormément d'argent, et c'avait été assez amusant de le dépenser pour remplir ce bâtiment immense, entassant un peu partout des meubles et des décorations de couleurs vives.

L'arrangement avait entraîné pas mal de réactions intéressantes. Surtout de la part de Li, qui s'était tout bonnement figé sur place lors de sa première visite, le nez froncé comme si les salles dégageaient une odeur désagréable.

_-Dis-moi que c'est une blague_, avait-il finalement articulé. _Ca ne va pas ? Tu __**essayes**__ de passer pour un paysan parvenu à moitié kleptomane ?_

Quoi que ça veuille dire.

Ses pas résonnaient faiblement dans les couloirs vides : Smellerbee et Longshot n'étaient pas rentrés. Ils avaient pas mal de boulot en tant que gardes depuis quelques jours, un travail nécessaire mais monotone, et qui les rendait peu disponibles. Ca n'avait pas l'air de les gêner, cela dit : de manière générale, ils évitaient de se trouver en présence de Li trop longtemps. Envers et contre tout, ses deux Combattants de la Liberté semblaient décidés à ne pas apprécier le jeune épéiste. C'était assez triste, parfois, les proportions que ça pouvait prendre : Smellerbee avait même essayé de lui parler à ce sujet l'autre jour, le visage tendu comme si elle pressentait une catastrophe, et c'était tout juste si elle ne l'avait pas supplié de le jeter dehors…

Jet secoua la tête. Il ne lui en voulait pas, bien sûr. La jeune fille était une combattante habile, dévouée, avec les meilleures intentions du monde. Seulement, elle n'avait pas son talent d'observation ni son don pour lire sur les visages, ce qui faisait qu'elle interprétait souvent de travers. Ainsi le maintien de Li, noble peut-être, ses longs silences et sa tendance marquée à ignorer son entourage pouvaient facilement passer pour de l'arrogance. Elle avait aussi pu être poussée à la méfiance par sa mauvaise humeur et par les remarques acides qui lui échappaient parfois. Compréhensible. Mais Jet ne tolérait pas pour autant l'hostilité de sa coéquipière.

S'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr au sujet de Li, après tout, c'était qu'il n'avait rien à leur cacher…

Et puis, en ce qui le concernait, l'adolescent n'avait rien contre cette moue qui durcissait parfois les traits de son compagnon d'armes, comme s'il se concentrait intensément, cet air buté qu'il avait arboré sur le ferry le jour où Jet avait pour la première fois décidé de lui adresser la parole.

Sans bruit, il repoussa la porte menant à la chambre de Li, claire et sobre, presque nue au milieu du gigantesque fouillis que formait le reste de la maison.

Vide.

Son sourire s'amincit. Pendant quelques instants il eut même le réflexe stupide de balayer la pièce du regard, plusieurs fois, comme si cela devait le faire réapparaître. Bon, très bien. Il ne fallait pas non plus s'attendre à des miracles. Les épées Dao n'étaient plus là elles non plus, retirées de leur place au-dessus du coffre de droite. Il était en train de s'entraîner, donc. L'adolescent fit volte-face, se retenant de claquer la porte au passage, et se remit en route.

Li avait la particularité de rester parfaitement silencieux pendant qu'il maniait ses armes, comme s'il se déplaçait dans un rêve, là où même ses deux épées larges ne pesaient rien. Ce n'était qu'une fois entré dans la salle d'entraînement, construite à moitié sous terre pour maintenir une certaine fraicheur, qu'on entendait enfin le sifflement des lames fendant l'air, ainsi que le léger craquement de ses pas contre les nattes du sol. Il ne réagit pas à son entrée, n'eut même pas l'air de remarquer son salut : ce fut Jet qui dut prendre la parole, s'appliquant à garder un ton de curiosité neutre :

-Tu ne devais pas essayer de méditer, aujourd'hui ?

-Si. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, dit Li entre deux mouvements, sans tourner la tête.

Il aurait voulu insister : la méditation avait beaucoup amélioré son état de santé jusqu'à présent, il fallait qu'il continue, parler de sa concentration ne pouvait pas constituer une _excuse. _Cependant l'épéiste n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à ce qu'on le rappelle à l'ordre. Il paraissait plus stratégique, pour le moment, de remettre la conversation à plus tard et de le laisser mettre en pièces des ennemis imaginaires, si ça pouvait le détendre.

Aussi l'adolescent ravala-t-il la vague impatience qu'il avait commencé à éprouver dans la chambre vide, et il alla s'asseoir contre un mur, calmement, retirant au passage le haut de son uniforme et les épées recourbées à sa ceinture. L'air plus frais de la salle lui faisait du bien, traversant un peu le tissu de sa tunique sans manche. On crevait vraiment de chaud, avec cette armure.

Les lames continuaient de danser autour de Li, imperturbables. Il devait s'entraîner depuis un bon moment déjà : certaines de ses mèches avaient été trempées par la transpiration et collaient à ses tempes, très noires contre sa peau blanche. Pieds nus, torse nu, son visage était fermé, perdu dans l'enchaînement de ses propres gestes ; il ne semblait pas avoir conscience du regard de Jet posé sur lui.

C'était intéressant de le regarder se battre. Li avait un style précis et étrange, très différent du sien. Différent de tous les épéistes qu'il avait pu croiser jusqu'à présent, en fait. Le Combattant de la Liberté ne comprenait toujours pas comment ses mouvements pouvaient paraître à la fois si raides et si fluides, si simples et si impossiblement gracieux. Les minutes s'envolèrent sans qu'il les remarque.

La lumière filtrant par les fenêtres avait commencé à décliner lorsque Li s'immobilisa, brusquement, comme s'il s'éveillait d'une transe. Enfin il parut remarquer la présence du Combattant de la Liberté à quelques mètres de lui. Il parut hésiter l'espace d'une seconde, et puis il rassembla les gardes des épées doubles, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et accepta sans un mot la serviette qui lui était tendue.

-Jolie performance, Li. Tu as l'air en forme.

-Pas assez, se contenta de répliquer l'autre.

Ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés. Il essuya la sueur de son front et de sa nuque, tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour étirer ses muscles. Il avait l'air d'avoir manié ces épées un sacré bout de temps, décidément. Depuis ce matin au moins. Jet fit la remarque, toujours très calmement.

-A peu près, oui, dit Li en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas fait très attention à l'heure. Il fallait que je bouge. Ca me réchauffe.

Il s'interrompit, fixant soudain son regard sur la pénombre qui commençait à envahir la pièce, avec une sorte de colère. La serviette était restée serrée autour de ses épaules. Il reprit à voix basse, comme pour lui-même.

-Pourquoi fait-il toujours aussi _froid_, par ici…

Jet trouvait la fraicheur plutôt réconfortante, au contraire, surtout comparée à la fournaise du dehors. Mais il se garda de le contredire : le regard de Li était tombé sur ses propres bras, à présent, la colère toujours présente dans ses yeux clairs. Il examinait les réseaux de ses veines et les contours de ses muscles, intensément, comme s'il cherchait à débusquer des traîtres dans sa propre chair. _Le froid, peut-être_, pensa-t-il bizarrement. Ce froid dont l'épéiste se plaignait souvent, comme si depuis près d'un mois il n'avait jamais pu s'en débarrasser tout à fait. Débusquer le froid…mais non, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il ne fallait pas se mettre à penser comme ça.

Entre ses dents, le brin de paille commençait à avoir un arrière-goût amer, un truc qui ne lui arrivait jamais d'habitude. Il retira la tige de sa bouche avec une grimace.

-Tu en as peut-être fait un peu trop, tu ne crois pas ? Se décida-t-il à prononcer. Tu sais que c'est risqué de t'épuiser comme ça.

Il avait fait cette remarque aussi prudemment que possible, mais bien sûr ça n'empêcha pas Li de se vexer sur-le-champ. Le corps raidi, il répliqua d'une voix forte :

-Je vais _bien_, merci. De quoi est-ce que tu te mêles, tu t'imagines que je ne suis plus capable de me battre ? Je ne suis pas infirme, bon sang !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, objecta l'autre, levant les paumes pour calmer son vis-à-vis. Et je sais parfaitement de quoi tu es capable. Mais ça n'a jamais empêché un ami de s'inquiéter, pas vrai ?

Ce genre de termes, très simples, suffisait souvent à perturber son compagnon d'armes. Coupé dans son élan, il lui jeta un rapide regard, les yeux un peu agrandis. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la garde de ses épées sans rien répondre, haussa les épaules, hésita encore, puis se décida à hocher brièvement la tête. Jet se remit aussitôt à sourire.

Les leviers. Les signes qu'il avait le don de débusquer dans le regard des gens, et dont il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait : tout était là.

-Et toi ? Finit par demander Li, maladroitement, en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

Mis de bonne humeur par sa petite victoire, le Combattant de la Liberté fit un geste négligent de la main et répondit modestement :

-Oh, ce matin, j'ai surtout perdu mon temps. Il a fallu que j'écoute geindre un vieux type un peu sénile, ça m'a pas mal tapé sur les nerfs…mais bon, tu sais comment c'est.

« Le général Fong a aussi reçu quelques rapports sur les expéditions à l'Est. On a récupéré plusieurs provinces depuis deux semaines, mais le type qui s'en occupe est trop mou : il laisse filer tous les soldats du feu sans faire de prisonnier. Long Feng est furax. Je vais devoir trouver un lieutenant compétent pour finir le boulot, le vieux Fong est trop con pour s'en occuper. Avec rapport et tout. Ce serait sympa si tu m'aidais avec ça, d'ailleurs.

-Ou alors, tu pourrais apprendre à écrire…

Jet rit de bon cœur : son éducation un peu sommaire (son analphabétisme, Li appelait ça, ou un autre mot bizarre dans le genre) faisait partie des reproches que le jeune épéiste lui adressait souvent. Cependant, il n'y avait pas eu d'antipathie dans le timbre de sa voix. Et il n'avait pas _exactement _refusé son aide. Se promettant de s'en souvenir pour plus tard, il poursuivit :

-A part ça, on a enfin pris des décisions sérieuses au conseil de guerre : une _vraie_ offensive, pour une fois. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas encore en parler. Je peux t'assurer que ça te plaira quand tu l'entendras.

Il se tut un moment : il avait prévu de garder la suite pour plus tard, comme une surprise. Mais au fond, l'occasion n'était pas trop mal choisie pour donner de bonnes nouvelles. Jet s'installa plus confortablement sur les nattes qui tapissaient le sol, étirant ses bras à son tour.

-Il y a quand même une chose que je peux te dire. Et qui devrait aussi te plaire.

A nouveau, Li hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer. Il lui accordait toute son attention à présent. Les histoires de politique éveillaient son intérêt, presque à tous les coups. Jet avait pris l'habitude de toujours commencer par là quand il voulait lui dire quelque chose.

-J'ai parlé de toi au général How, du Conseil des Cinq. Un type vraiment bien, celui-là : il cherche des guerriers dignes de ce nom pour former une troupe d'élite. Quelque chose qui donnerait un sacré fil à retordre à la Nation du feu. Ca ne m'a pas pris un quart d'heure pour le convaincre de te faire faire des combats d'essai. Tu connais ton niveau : impossible que tu te retrouves garde. Donne-lui une semaine, et il te suppliera de rejoindre son unité.

Assez bizarrement, Li n'eut presque aucune réaction. En fait, il se contenta de déglutir et de détourner le regard, examinant à nouveau la garde de ses épées doubles. Il y eut un silence.

-Ca ne va pas ?

L'adolescent secoua la tête, mais ses sourcils s'étaient froncés à nouveau, soulignant la cicatrice sur la partie gauche de son visage. Jet se tourna un peu plus vers lui, attendant qu'il veuille bien prendre la parole. Ses doigts tordaient machinalement le brin de paille dans sa main, le déchirant presque.

Il avait été sûr de son effet, pourtant…

-J'ai réfléchi à tes propositions, prononça enfin Li, avec une lenteur et une formalité qui devaient être sa notion du tact. Et je te suis reconnaissant pour ton aide. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rejoindre les armées de la terre.

Jet faillit sursauter. Faillit le dévisager ouvertement, même, les yeux noircis par la méfiance…mais non. Impossible. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme.

-Pourquoi pas ? Se contenta-t-il de demander, d'un ton léger qui sonnait presque juste. Tu serais formidable. Le Royaume de la terre a besoin de gens comme toi.

Mais Li repoussa le compliment d'un revers de main. Son expression était résolue à présent.

-Le Royaume de la terre se passera très bien de moi. J'ai pris une décision.

La suite mit beaucoup de temps à arriver au goût de Jet. Le brin de paille était en miettes dans sa paume.

-Je vais partir à la recherche de l'Avatar.

Ce fut à son tour de déglutir. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que les yeux de Li, l'or clair dont il ne se détournait jamais tout à fait facilement, s'étaient allumés d'une lueur nouvelle, qui ressemblait salement à de l'enthousiasme.

Merde.

-L'Avatar a disparu. Il est sûrement mort, à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit mort : on aurait déjà retrouvé son cadavre. Il a dû s'enfuir de Ba Sing Sei lors de l'invasion. Je le retrouverai.

-Un gosse qui a pris la fuite ? Quand bien même tu mettrais la main dessus, à quoi est-ce que ça pourrait bien t'avancer ?

Le jeune épéiste le fusilla du regard.

-Je le rejoindrai, dit-il avec défi. Puisque Ba Sing Sei n'a pas eu la présence d'esprit de le faire.

-C'est un môme ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'aurait rejoint, merde ? Ecoute : je l'ai déjà rencontré une fois, l'Avatar, je le connais un peu. Il a de bonnes intentions, je t'accorde ça. Mais il est niais, il ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe ici. Tu perds ton temps. Il ne fait pas le poids face à la Nation du feu.

-Tu ne devrais pas le sous-estimer.

Il souriait presque à présent, comme s'il savait quelque chose que le Combattant de la Liberté ignorait. Merde. Ses réponses étaient de plus en plus courtes, de plus en plus certaines, et Jet commençait à sentir un début d'impatience frémir dans sa propre voix. Un instant, il se surprit à penser aux cernes violacés sous ses yeux.

Merde, merde, merde.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? S'entendit-il prononcer, presque entre ses dents. Quitter Ba Sing Sei, partir à l'aventure en espérant tomber sur un bison volant ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Je trouverai bien des pistes une fois sorti des murailles. Et je ne fais pas partie de l'armée, justement : il n'y a rien qui me retienne dans cette ville.

_Et moi ?_

L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole. Ca n'allait pas. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Il fallait qu'il ait l'air plus calme s'il voulait le convaincre. Plus sûr de lui.

-Si, justement : c'est ton pays, ta capitale. On a besoin de toi ici. Le Royaume de la terre commence enfin à renverser la situation. Pourquoi tu ne lui laisses pas une chance ? Que ce soit Ba Sing Sei ou l'Avatar qui batte la Nation du feu, c'est du pareil au même, après tout…

-Ca change tout, au contraire ! (Ils se faisaient face, à présent ; les yeux de Li étincelaient) L'Avatar est le pont entre le monde des esprits et le nôtre, il maîtrise tous les éléments : il est le seul à avoir la légitimité nécessaire pour rétablir l'équilibre sur le monde. Mais si Ba Sing Sei remporte la guerre, on n'aura aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passera ensuite. Tu ne comprends pas ? Le Royaume de la terre n'a aucun intérêt à maintenir l'harmonie entre les éléments. Il sera motivé par la vengeance. Si ça se trouve la situation restera exactement la même : ce sera simplement au tour de la Nation du feu d'être envahie par les autres !

-On peut pas dire que ces types l'auront pas cherché, marmonna le jeune général.

Les prochains mots s'échappèrent tout seuls d'entre ses lèvres, glacés, à peine audibles. Il ne voulait pas les prononcer, pas vraiment, il ne fallait pas qu'il les prononce, ce n'était pas prudent de laisser Li s'énerver comme ça. Cependant à son impatience initiale s'était mêlée une sourde colère, martelant ses tempes, brouillant son jugement.

Ba Sing Sei gagnerait la guerre. Les choses s'amélioreraient quand Ba Sing Sei gagnerait la guerre, bien sûr qu'elles s'amélioreraient. Li avait tort, Jet avait eu raison de rejoindre l'armée. Li avait tort, Li n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Il ne laisserait pas Li détruire ses certitudes.

Il ne le laisserait pas partir.

-De toute façon tu ne peux pas quitter la ville. Pas avec ta maladie.

Vraiment pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire, il en avait conscience. Mais les mots étaient sortis, malgré tout. Li bondit sur ses pieds, tremblant de rage. Il était très imposant vu d'en bas, avec les muscles tendus de ses bras et de sa poitrine, très blancs dans la pénombre. Il tenait toujours ses épées d'une main.

Dans son œil droit écarquillé on ne lisait que de l'indignation, mais l'œil gauche, rendu plus étroit par la brûlure, moins humain, l'œil gauche le fixait avec une véritable haine.

-Comment _oses_-tu ? Dit-il d'un ton sifflant. Tu crois que je suis devenu _faible_ ? Tu veux te battre ? J'ai l'air suffisamment _maître de moi-même_ pour intégrer les armées de Ba Sing Sei, d'après toi. Pourquoi pas pour combattre aux côtés de l'Avatar ?

-Bien sûr que tu peux te battre. Mais avec une armée, et avec un pays. Pas pour un gamin imbécile qui survole le monde sur son foutu bison sans rien _voir_, sans jamais rien _faire_. Tu te battras pour Ba Sing Sei. Pour une cause qui en vaut la peine, et avec des chances de réussite!

Il fallait qu'il arrête. Sa tête tournait un peu, les taches vertes s'étaient remises à se déformer dans la pièce sombre ; c'était bizarre d'avoir encore ce genre d'hallucinations, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était plus au soleil. Mal à la tête. Occupé, merde, il avait été occupé.

Mal à la tête, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça : Li criait à présent, il fallait qu'il arrête.

-Je ne me battrai pas pour Ba Sing Sei ! Je ne me battrai pas pour Long Feng ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me rallier à un misérable paysan dont le seul mérite est d'avoir réussi à voler un trône ? Où est le roi de la terre ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne le cherche ? Comment est-ce que ce type fait pour se procurer autant d'espions dans les colonies du feu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui faut tous ces prisonniers ? Tu as perdu la tête, tu es aveugle ? Je ne vais pas tomber à genoux devant un usurpateur et un traître !

Sa voix était un peu rauque, mais elle résonnait très bien dans la salle à demi-souterraine. Sans même penser à se relever pour lui faire face, l'adolescent ferma étroitement les yeux, comme si cela devait le rendre sourd. Mais dans le noir Li parlait toujours, moins fort, une ironie acide dans le timbre de sa voix :

-Et si je suis _vraiment _possédé par un esprit, l'Avatar est le mieux placé pour me venir en aide, non ? Encore une raison pour partir. C'est ici que je suis devenu comme ça, dans cette ville de fous !

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas se taire…

Ses dents s'étaient crispées : il regrettait d'avoir mis en pièces le brin de paille, à présent, ça l'aurait détendu de l'avoir. De petites lumières s'étaient mises à danser derrière ses paupières closes, des éclats de flammes et des traits de lumière blanche, agressive, qui traversaient de biais son champ de vision et lui donnaient le vertige. Il lui fallut rouvrir les yeux avant de commencer à entendre les échos de voix éteintes.

Li était toujours là. Sa colère, sa révolte, sa main tremblante qui ne relâchait pas sa prise sur les épées doubles, ses yeux d'or étincelants.

-Reste.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de dire. Il était incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il fallait dire. Occupé, des complications, Li n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait, _merde_. Il s'était remis à se masser les tempes et les paupières, signe de faiblesse, c'était un signe de faiblesse, mais il n'arrivait plus à s'en soucier.

Sa voix n'arrangeait rien, elle non plus. Presque un souffle.

-Li, reste. On…on va partir de Ba Sing Sei, si c'est ça que tu veux. Il faut juste que tu patientes encore un peu. Ecoute…

Il ne pouvait pas parler de ça pour le moment, se souvint-il vaguement. Jet prit une inspiration, pressant ses doigts contre ses tempes. Et merde pour le conseil de guerre.

-Ecoute, il y a une attaque de prévue pour dans un mois. Massive. On va rassembler les armées, il y a des réseaux souterrains qu'on est en train de reconstruire ; on va récupérer Omashu et libérer son roi. Quand ce sera fait, la Nation du feu aura perdu son poste avancé principal. Tu comprends ? Ca changera complètement la donne : après cent ans, on aura enfin pris l'avantage sur ces types.

« On peut faire ça ensemble. Alors reste.

Sa voix était devenue plus ferme au fil de son discours : il s'était enfin redressé. Li était pieds nus, vêtu d'un unique pantalon de toile, tandis que lui portait toujours ses bottes. Ca accentuait leur légère différence de taille, faisait paraître son vis-à-vis plus jeune, presque vulnérable. Et le général se tenait aussi droit que possible, comme pour le dominer, comme pour écraser ses ambitions et sa révolte. Non, il ne le laisserait pas partir.

Face à lui, Li tremblait de plus en plus. Ses yeux s'étaient dangereusement écarquillés, si ça se trouve il ne l'entendait déjà plus, mais Jet avait perdu le contrôle, il ne pouvait plus se taire, et d'un ton mordant :

-C'est ce que tu _veux_, non ? Massacrer la Nation du feu une fois pour toutes, les détruire comme ils le _méritent_, faire payer ces salauds pour tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait !

Un cri bref. Le corps du jeune épéiste s'était tendu comme une corde, son visage était un masque rigide. Terrifiant. Aussitôt Jet sentit sa colère fondre, balayée par le choc.

-Li, merde !

Mais c'était trop tard. La crise avait commencé.

Folie.

Possession par un esprit sauvage qui arrachait les forces, secouait les membres.

_Epilepsie_, Li appelait ça.

Et il tenait toujours ses armes !

Jurant à nouveau, Jet se précipita vers lui. Ses doigts étaient tellement contractés sur les gardes que l'espace d'une seconde, il crut qu'il faudrait les lui rompre pour lui faire lâcher prise. Des spasmes commençaient à secouer ses membres. Le Combattant de la Liberté s'entailla un bras, mais il parvint à s'emparer des armes et les rejeta dans l'ombre, à l'autre bout de la salle, trop concentré pour sentir la douleur.

Dans ses efforts pour maintenir Li immobile, il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre son torse. Sa peau était incroyablement chaude contre ses bras nus et à travers sa tunique. Trop concentré pour sentir la douleur. Jet tira de sa poche un morceau de tissu, le plia rapidement et entreprit de le loger entre les mâchoires du possédé pour qu'il ne risque pas de se mordre la langue. Il y eut un sifflement, un flot de fumée et de braises se déversa sur sa main, l'engloutit jusqu'au poignet dans un brouillard rouge.

_Je brûle…_

Il fut incapable de former une pensée plus cohérente. Incapable de se détacher du corps fumant qui adhérait comme un tison à son front et à ses bras nus, incapable de lâcher le morceau de tissu qui avait pris feu entre ses doigts. _Je brûle…_ Des flammes s'échappaient du possédé, de ses mains, de ses yeux, de ses narines, elles flamboyaient dans la pièce sombre, Jet ne pouvait rien voir. Un coup de pied ou de poing l'arracha à la fournaise, le propulsa jusqu'au centre de la salle. Tous deux tombèrent à terre.

A présent, il sentait la douleur.

Il roula sur le côté, repliant ses bras autour de sa taille, le souffle coupé. Son bras droit était en sang. Ses deux bras le brûlaient, ses mains, son visage, tout son corps le brûlait. Ses gémissements étaient couverts par le grondement du feu dans son dos, les torrents de flammes qui s'échappaient du corps convulsé de Li et étiraient sur les murs des ombres surnaturelles. Jet ferma étroitement les yeux.

Merde.

Ca n'était jamais arrivé avant. Pas ça. Ce n'était pas _supposé _se passer comme ça. Pas les flammes. Pas la crise, non plus, pensait-il désespéramment, Li aurait dû méditer aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas dû passer la journée à s'épuiser comme ça. Il aurait dû accepter sa proposition, il aurait dû être _heureux _d'accepter sa proposition, il n'aurait pas dû avoir ce projet absurde de quitter la ville et provoquer cette dispute, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça, de parler sans savoir, de se couvrir de flammes, il aurait dû…

Il aurait dû _être _Li.

_-Quoi que tu en dises, Zuko est un Maître du feu. Ce n'est pas un simple pouvoir qui lui permet de détruire ce qui l'entoure. Le feu fait partie de lui : tu ne peux pas te contenter de l'effacer de sa mémoire et espérer qu'il ne se manifeste plus._

_-Ferme-la avec ça. Je ne suis pas venu écouter un déchet dans ton genre pour recevoir des leçons de morale. C'est le feu qui le possède, alors, ou c'est un esprit ?_

Le vieil homme avait pris le temps de réfléchir, les traits tirés au milieu de ses habits en loques.

_-Les deux, sans doute. Chez nous, nous appelons Agni l'esprit du feu, du soleil et de l'énergie vitale. Il s'agit de notre dieu. La maladie dont tu parles est probablement due à sa perte._

_-Alors c'est le feu…_

Il avait éclaté d'un rire un peu étrange, qui ne soulevait pas d'échos dans la cellule.

_-Je savais que c'était de sa faute. « Agni », c'est ça ? Je l'emmerde ! C'est lui qui possède Li, qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que je vais le lui __**rendre**_ _? C'est lui qui l'a rendu comme ça, ce foutu feu, c'est lui qui essaye de le récupérer, qui l'appelle…_

Mais le prisonnier l'avait interrompu, sans avoir à dire un mot, levant simplement les yeux vers lui (clairs, ses yeux aussi étaient très clairs, ça le rendait malade de s'en rendre compte…)

_-A moins que ce ne soit mon neveu qui n'appelle sa propre Maîtrise… _

Jet serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce sale type, la manière dont il faisait sonner ses hypothèses de merde comme des paroles d'oracle.

Malgré tout, le vieux n'avait eu d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Il lui avait donné des instructions, des remèdes pour arrêter les crises, et ça avait très bien marché jusqu'à ce que Li décide qu'il se fichait éperdument de ses conseils, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de méditer et qu'il se remette à errer la nuit parmi les rues désertes de la ville. Ca aurait _dû_ marcher, il faisait attention, il savait qu'il devait être particulièrement vigilant vers midi et au lever du jour. Possession par le soleil. La folie de l'aube.

Mais on était le _soir_, merde, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, ce n'était pas supposé arriver, Agni n'était pas supposé avoir la force de l'appeler le soir…

_« A moins que ce ne soit mon neveu qui n'appelle sa propre Maîtrise… »_

_Ta gueule, merde !_

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du tissu calciné. Mal, ça faisait mal. Mal aux bras, au ventre, mal à la tête, envie de vomir, mal partout. Il se recroquevilla davantage, pressant son bras entaillé contre sa tunique pour éviter de perdre trop de sang. Derrière lui, Li continuait de se convulser à même le sol. Ca avait l'air de durer depuis des heures, on aurait dit qu'il allait se casser en deux à force de se tendre, mais les crises étaient courtes, ça ne pouvait pas faire plus d'une minute ou deux. Le feu le recouvrait entièrement, hurlait pour lui.

Et si Smellerbee et Longshot décidaient de rentrer et voyaient ça ?

Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, qu'il s'adapte, une fois encore (n'était-ce pas ça, être libre ?). Ca n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Pas le soir. Pas cette idée de quitter la ville. Les choses auraient dû bien se passer.

Les choses avaient eu _l'air _de bien se passer, avant, quand il avait été nommé général et acclamé comme un héros, quand on murmurait autour de lui que ce paysan surgi de nulle part serait peut-être le premier à intégrer en moins d'un an le Conseil des Cinq. Quand il avait changé, réparé ses fautes, quand il se battait glorieusement pour libérer son pays de la Nation du feu, quand même Katara et sa morale de petite fille auraient été incapables de lui donner tort. Avant, quand Li et lui pouvaient s'entraîner pendant des heures d'affilée dans cette salle sans qu'il ait à se bouffer les ongles pour des histoires de possession, quand Li le regardait et lui adressait la parole.

Avant, il y avait deux semaines, quand il avait trouvé le jeune épéiste au sommet d'un bâtiment du quartier supérieur, debout dans le noir, très droit, à regarder l'horizon par-delà les murailles. Il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait se joindre à lui ; Li n'avait pas refusé. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là, et Li n'avait pas non plus refusé de répondre :

_-J'attends l'aube. Il fait vraiment froid._

Un vent léger agitait leurs cheveux. L'air matinal faisait du bien à Jet : il adoucissait son épuisement. Le Combattant de la Liberté avait récemment reçu un congé de quelques jours, mais les cernes qui creusaient son visage étaient presque aussi profonds qu'avant. Occupé, il avait été occupé. Tout allait bien désormais.

Un début de lumière blanche commençait à éclairer le visage de son compagnon d'armes, ses yeux dorés, son air concentré et presque calme. Sa dernière phrase pouvait presque ressembler à une invitation, en fait : Jet avait levé une main avec lenteur, prudemment, sur le point de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, ou peut-être d'effleurer brièvement une mèche de ses cheveux ou sa tempe, au coin de l'œil intact. Juste une seconde. Pourquoi hésitait-il à ce point, de toute manière ? Ce n'était pas exactement son genre d'habitude…

Devant eux, le soleil venait d'apparaître.

Un rayon de lumière avait touché Li, et aussitôt son corps était devenu raide. Son cri l'avait figé sur place. Ses yeux s'étaient dilatés, une expression nouvelle était apparue dans son regard, de la surprise, de la terreur ou de la haine ; Jet avait eu un instinctif mouvement de recul. Folie de l'aube.

Il avait fallu s'approcher de lui, pourtant : l'expression inhumaine ne quittait pas ses traits, Li s'était mis à se convulser au bord du toit. Il se tuerait en tombant à terre. Il avait fallu l'immobiliser, endurer les coups et les secousses dont le possédé le martelait furieusement, sans vraiment les sentir, sans rien _comprendre…_

La première crise avait paru durer des jours.

Jet avait du mal à respirer, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait sans que le moindre son s'échappe. Mal, son corps lui faisait mal, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle. Une autre crise… C'était la deuxième, donc. Deux crises en deux semaines.

C'était ce que Li prétendait, en tous cas.

L'épéiste n'avait pas voulu croire à sa version lorsqu'il avait enfin repris connaissance, ayant tout oublié de la crise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire affalé sur le toit du bâtiment. Il s'était mis en colère, en fait, niant tout, se calmant à peine lorsque le Combattant de la Liberté lui avait montré ses blessures, secouant la tête avec rage.

_-Non, je ne suis pas épileptique !_

Jet n'avait jamais entendu le mot auparavant. Il était étrange, sec et haché, comme une route caillouteuse, comme une secousse interminable. Comme la folie qui venait de le saisir. Il avait baissé la tête sans rien répondre.

Li avait fini par se taire, lui aussi. Il se souvenait que ses yeux étaient tombés sur ses propres bras, détaillant tout, les veines, les muscles, les nerfs. Une ombre était passée dans son regard, une espèce de panique silencieuse, l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire trahir.

_-Je ne suis pas épileptique…_

C'avait été la première crise : Li ne pouvait pas mentir, pas avec cette panique dans son regard. Mais peut-être mentait-il, tout de même. Ou alors, peut-être avait-il oublié, avec tout le reste, peut-être ces crises duraient-elles depuis très longtemps sans que Jet le sache, sans qu'il y soit pour rien. Peut-être…

Mais pour être sûr, il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un qui se souvienne.

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé pour la première fois dans la cellule de ce vieux Maître du feu, ce Mushi dont le nom n'était pas Mushi, ce sale espion qui chauffait du thé avec ses paumes. Il avait fallu tout lui expliquer, d'un ton aussi méprisant que possible : oui, son neveu était en vie. Ferme-la, je cause. Ce n'était plus son neveu, maintenant, de toute manière. Autant qu'il s'y fasse. Son nom était Li, merde. Il avait eu une sorte de crise, aussi. De l'épilepsie, il appelait ça. A cause d'un esprit, probablement. Depuis combien de temps était-il possédé par ce truc ?

Dans la pénombre, il avait été incapable de déchiffrer l'expression du vieil homme. Du choc, probablement. Aucune importance. Il avait fini par acquiescer (ou secouer la tête, c'était dur à dire), lentement et sans le quitter des yeux. Et puis il s'était mis à parler. Jet n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle humide pour l'écouter débiter ses radotages, ses conneries sur la Maîtrise du feu, ses foutues paroles d'oracle. Iroh, son nom était Iroh. Après l'invasion, il s'était renseigné autant que possible sur les deux prisonniers, ces espions qu'il avait été le premier à découvrir, _ses _espions.

Son vrai nom était Iroh. C'était un membre de la famille royale, il avait été responsable du siège de Ba Sing Sei des années auparavant. Un connard de premier ordre, donc, que l'âge avait fini par rendre tout à fait bon à rien. Son neveu s'appelait Zuko ; il était le fils aîné du Seigneur du feu. Tous deux étaient traqués par leur pays natal : il avait vu l'avis de recherche.

Et détruit tous ceux qu'il avait pu trouver, aussi loin que possible hors des murs (occupé, il avait été occupé ces deux derniers mois)…

Le visage noyé dans l'ombre, les mains crispées sur les gardes de ses épées, il avait dû écouter les conseils de ce sale type pour lutter contre la possession d'Agni : dans la mesure du possible, son neveu ne devait pas être exposé à de fortes situations de stress. Son neveu devait méditer pour faire circuler son chi, il devrait en être capable même privé de ses souvenirs ; il fallait donner ça et ça à boire à son neveu, il fallait veiller à ce que son neveu ne manque pas de sommeil…

Ce n'était _pas _son neveu, merde !

Iroh parlait toujours d'un ton très calme, presque doux. Comme s'il s'adressait à un imbécile ou à un dingue, un dingue aux sourcils tordus et aux yeux cernés qui jouait avec la vie de son cher neveu et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas brusquer de peur qu'il ne l'écrabouille entre ses doigts, de peur qu'il ne finisse par…

_-Ta gueule. TA GUEULE !_

Il s'était relevé d'un bond, les traits contractés par la rage, sans savoir exactement pourquoi : après tout ce type n'était là que pour lui obéir…

Dans le noir, il croyait voir à nouveau Li se convulser au bord du gouffre, la silhouette se reflétait dans le regard du vieil homme, il voulait crever ces foutus yeux clairs, il ne pouvait pas supporter une minute de plus cette putain de voix apaisante.

_-Tu te crois malin, c'est ça ? Tu crois que tu peux me foutre tout ce qui arrive à Li sur le dos, comme si tout était toujours de ma faute, tu crois que tu peux jouer au vieil oncle sympa qui prend soin de son neveu, __**merde**__, tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?_

Sa propre voix avait tremblé, signe de faiblesse, mais il s'en foutait, il s'en foutait complètement. Il n'essayait pas de le convaincre de quoi que ce soit, ce vieux déchet ne valait même pas la peine qu'il le manipule.

_-Allez, dis-le au moins ! C'est ce que tu veux faire depuis le début, non ? Me rendre responsable, comme si je ne lui avais pas __**sauvé la vie**_ _en faisant ça, comme si ce n'était pas ton putain de __**dieu**__ qui était en train de le bouffer de l'intérieur ! Tu veux que ce soit de ma faute, tu veux me faire croire qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus heureux avec son sale feu, avec un pays qui trahit ses propres membres ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que vous autres de la Nation du feu essayez de le buter ? Sans vous il aurait toujours son __**visage**_ !

Dans le silence qui avait suivi, sa respiration avait paru très bruyante. Sa poitrine se soulevait par saccades, ses armes étaient à son poing : il ne savait pas à quel moment il les avait tirées. Le vieil homme avait hoché la tête, la mine sombre, les yeux toujours posés sur lui.

_-Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis_, avait-il dit lentement._ Je n'essaye pas de justifier les actes de mon pays. Ni de dénigrer les efforts que tu as faits pour protéger Zuko, puisque tel était ton intention. Mais tu agis sans savoir. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas le pousser à l'encontre de sa propre nature, ni contrôler son destin. Les conséquences de tes actes t'échappent : elles peuvent être pires que tu ne t'en doutes. C'est parce que j'ai commis la même erreur que toi que je peux te mettre en garde. __J'ai…_

Alors il s'était interrompu. Non, mieux : sa voix s'était _brisée. _Son visage s'était fermé, il avait détourné le regard comme sous l'effet de la douleur. Ou de la honte…

_-Oui ? Continue, ça a l'air intéressant._

Il s'était approché de la grille qui les séparait, un rictus sur les lèvres, laissant ses crochets glisser le long des barres dans une menace silencieuse. Le Maître du feu n'avait pas bronché, fixant un point dans le vide, loin derrière les murs de la cellule.

_-Je peux te le dire, si tu y tiens. Il y a une chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avouer à mon neveu. Une chose qui n'était pas supposée lui faire courir le moindre risque. Pour son bien, justement. Comment aurais-je pu prévoir qu'une invasion aurait lieu quelques jours plus tard…_

Il avait secoué la tête, d'un geste lourd, fatigué.

_-Non. Je me cherche des excuses._

_« Comme tu l'as dit, mon neveu et moi étions traqués par la Nation du feu, et nous avons rejoint Ba Sing Sei pour la fuir. Zuko…n'a jamais aimé l'idée de se cacher, ni de prendre la fuite. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester ici. Peut-être a-t-il senti que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette ville, qui sait ? Il est possible qu'il ait été plus prévoyant que moi._

_« Mais vois-tu, nous commencions à trouver notre place ici. Nous avions un commerce, nous étions en sécurité, et respectés. J'étais respecté, du moins. Et dans mon égoïsme, il m'a semblé légitime, plus simple surtout, que mon neveu se fasse à cette nouvelle existence. Comme toi, j'ai profité d'un moment où il était vulnérable…_

Il y avait eu un silence. Les crochets crissaient un peu contre le métal.

_-Quelques jours avant l'invasion, mon neveu a été frappé par une maladie. Il avait eu d'importantes décisions à prendre, des sacrifices, il était moralement épuisé. J'ai cru agir pour son bien ; je lui ai donné cela à boire… _(Une ombre de sourire était apparue sur ses lèvres, presque douloureuse) _Tous les thés que je prépare ne sont pas forcément destinés à être vendus. Certains délassent les muscles, détendent les esprits. Mais d'autres ont de forts effets euphorisants, et diminuent la réactivité de celui qui les consomme. _

_« Je l'ai drogué. Trop pour qu'il soit capable de résister au Dai Li lors de l'invasion : il faut au moins cinq jours pour que les effets se dissipent tout à fait. Sa capture, tout ce qui a suivi, son état actuel…au final, tout est de ma faute._

Sa voix était retombée. Jet avait hurlé de rire. Le son était grêle dans la pièce obscure, mais il n'était pas en état de s'en rendre compte.

_-__**Ta**_ _faute ! _Avait-il répété_. __Redis-le, j'aime bien entendre ça. __De la drogue, hein ? Bravo, vraiment. __Vous autres enfoirés du feu, vous finirez jamais de m'épater. Vous êtes presque pires entre vous, en fait, non ?_

L'autre n'avait rien répondu. Jet s'était penché dans sa direction, la tête à moitié coincée entre les barreaux de la cellule. Un sourire doucereux lui tordait le visage.

_-Enfin, c'était un bon essai, on va t'accorder ça. Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu t'es fatigué pour rien : il se serait barré de toute façon, tôt ou tard. __Une petite vie de serveur dans un coin paumé de la capitale ? __Pitié, nous mets pas dans le même bateau, toi et moi._

_« Moi, je lui propose l'existence qu'il mérite : je lui permets de se battre, de changer les choses dans ce monde. Et je le débarrasse d'une famille de merde, au passage. Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que tu allais le garder avec toi ? Regarde-toi un peu : qu'est-ce qu'il serait allé faire avec un vieux dingue puant sans la moindre ambition ?_

Les coups portaient. Chacun de ses mots semblait accentuer les rides qui creusaient le visage de son prisonnier, il ne relevait pas la tête. Jet triomphait, il aurait pu continuer pendant des heures de la sorte, mais soudain une voix lui était revenue à l'esprit, un peu rauque, un curieux mélange de résignation et de révolte, un coup de gong dans sa tête vide :

_**« Jure-moi qu'il n'arrivera rien à mon oncle. »**_

Il s'était rejeté en arrière, comme frappé par l'injustice de cette phrase, brûlé par la jalousie mordante qui l'avait soudain éclaboussé comme un acide.

_**« JURE-LE ! »**_

_-Il ne serait pas resté avec toi ! Tu es seul, tu crèveras seul ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour lui, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il __**reste**__ ? Comme si tu méritais ça, comme si tu avais pris le moindre risque ! Moi, __**moi**__ Long Feng aurait ma peau s'il apprenait ce que j'ai fait !_

Il s'était figé, la gorge sèche. Il n'avait pas voulu aller si loin, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça à ce type. Il n'avait pas voulu se le dire à lui-même. Mais les mots étaient là, grimaçants. Ils faisaient encore frémir les pierres autour d'eux, Jet ne pouvait plus les reprendre.

Long Feng aurait sa peau.

Il avait dissimulé deux membres de la famille royale. Il avait infiltré le prince de la Nation du feu chez lui, dans le quartier supérieur. Il était sur le point de lui donner accès aux hautes sphères des armées de la capitale.

Traître. On appelait ça un traître.

Jet se força à respirer profondément. Non, merde. Il ne fallait pas voir les choses comme ça, la douleur lui faisait penser des conneries. Il n'était pas un traître, il était un Combattant de la Liberté, dévoué à la cause de son pays. Il était un général de Ba Sing Sei, il avait sauvé la capitale de la Nation du feu, c'était _lui_, lui qui protégeait tous ces gens. Il marchait fièrement dans les rues ouvertes de cette énorme ville, au milieu de milliers de regards qu'il lisait mieux que n'importe quel livre, parmi ces milliers de vérités qu'il manipulait à sa guise. Il n'était pas un traître. Tout le monde s'en foutait de ce vieillard qui croupissait au fond d'une cellule.

Et Li n'était _pas _un prince, plus un prince ; Li était un épéiste du Royaume de la terre, un réfugié et un paria. Quelqu'un comme lui.

Ce jour-là, il avait quitté la cellule en claquant la porte, se jurant de ne plus revenir. Que ce déchet achève de pourrir sous terre. Qu'il s'imagine que son neveu était mort lors d'une crise, que son cher dieu l'avait tué, brûlé vif, lui avait rompu les os, le lui avait volé à jamais.

Mais les jours avaient passé. Li s'était peu à peu agacé de ses conseils, les avait ignorés de plus en plus fréquemment. Ce matin il avait été obligé de retourner voir le vieil homme, quitte à l'entendre radoter pendant des heures une fois de plus : le jeune épéiste quittait la maison au milieu de la nuit, « pour réfléchir » prétendait-il. Il n'était pas supposé faire un truc pareil, Jet ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'il _dorme. _Iroh ne savait pas non plus.

Vieux con inutile.

Ses conseils avaient pratiquement été les mêmes que la dernière fois, en fait ; il avait vraiment perdu son temps. Le Maître du feu parlait toujours de sa voix calme et patiente, cette voix insupportable, comme si les cris et les insultes de leur entrevue précédente n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Brusquement il avait fixé son regard sur lui. Et, même pas suppliant, de son foutu ton de pseudo-oracle :

_-Laisse-moi voir Zuko. Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi le revoir._

Un bref ricanement lui secoua les épaules, réveillant la douleur de ses bras. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait, ce vieux dingue ? Qu'il allait accepter ? « Hé, Li, je te présente Iroh, un salaud de la Nation du feu que tu n'as jamais rencontré de ta vie. C'est le frère du Seigneur du feu, et il a envie de te parler, ça t'intéresse ? Oh, il va avoir tendance à t'appeler _neveu_, aussi. Cherche pas, surtout. »

Tu parles.

Dans son dos, les hurlements des flammes avaient cessé. La crise était finie, enfin. Combien de temps est-ce que ça avait duré ? Il ne savait pas, il avait mal partout, délirait à moitié. Les rais de lumière blanche continuaient de danser derrière ses paupières closes. Des voix s'étaient mises à résonner autour de lui, des milliers de voix éteintes surgies de milliers de lavages de cerveau, toutes, il voulait qu'elles se taisent. Mal au cœur. Sa tunique était ensanglantée à présent, mais ça irait, son bras ne saignait déjà presque plus, il avait vu pire…

Prenant appui sur sa main la moins amochée, il essaya de se tourner vers le jeune épéiste. Il était tombé au sol lui aussi, les bras en croix, immobile. Son visage était tourné vers lui, mais on distinguait à peine ses traits à travers la fumée qui lui couvrait le corps et s'élevait lentement, comme des ruines d'un village.

Il ressemblait à un cadavre. Un de ces innombrables cadavres calcinés qui avaient couverts les rues autour de chez lui, des années auparavant. Sa respiration était bruyante, très rauque, et pourtant c'était tout juste si elle soulevait sa poitrine. Jet laissa retomber sa tête contre les nattes en grimaçant.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire ?

Li se couvrait de flammes lors des crises. Agni voulait le récupérer. Même le soir, cela pouvait arriver n'importe quand, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de prévoir. Et s'il perdait connaissance dans la rue, et si on le voyait ? N'importe qui pouvait le percer à jour, qu'arriverait-il si les autres apprenaient…

Qu'arriverait-il si _Li _apprenait ?

Saisi d'un doute horrible, Jet se força à espacer les paupières. Des marques. Sa main était couverte de marques rouges, contre sa poitrine. Des cloques commençaient à se former sur ses doigts, s'accrochant aux lambeaux de tissu noir. L'air du soir était glacé contre les blessures. Ses bras et son front le brûlaient, eux aussi, est-ce que ça allait laisser des traces, comment pouvait-il cacher tout ça, merde, si Li se réveillait et voyait les cicatrices…

S'il se rendait compte que…

_Non. _Le général serra les poings, au mépris de la douleur qui écorchait ses paumes. Non, hors de question. Pas après tout ça. Il refusait d'abandonner, de laisser tous ses efforts partir en cendres. Il fallait qu'il se lève, maintenant, il trouverait quelque chose. Ce n'était qu'un obstacle, après tout, un nouvel obstacle, il en viendrait à bout, comme d'habitude. Agni, les flammes, la décision stupide de Li de partir à la recherche de l'Avatar, la révolte dans ses yeux clairs… Des obstacles, tout ça.

Il ne laisserait pas Li partir. Il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir hors des murs, là où la Nation du feu le tuerait, là où le _Royaume de la terre _le tuerait sans qu'il se méfie de rien. Comment pourrait-il se méfier ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que le monde entier voulait sa peau, dehors…

Il fallait qu'il se lève, mais pour le moment la douleur le clouait au sol, recroquevillé comme un imbécile contre les nattes. _Li voulait partir. _Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir convenablement, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle, ça le mettait en rage. _Li voulait partir. _La fatigue était retombée sur lui, brusquement, comme le plafond d'une caverne. La fatigue, les cernes violacés autour de ses yeux, le poids qui lui broyait la cervelle. La fatigue qui obscurcissait les coins de sa vision, la fatigue qui l'entraînait sous terre, plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous les eaux d'un lac, près de deux mois en arrière, là où la vérité se modifiait tellement qu'il ne savait plus quoi en faire, là où commençait cette question interminable :

A quel moment, _merde_, à quel moment les choses avaient-elles dérapé ?

Parfois il lui semblait que cette foutue question durait depuis toujours. Ou depuis le ferry de Ba Sing Sei, en fait. Ou depuis ce léger filet de vapeur, s'élevant d'une tasse qui aurait dû être froide. Peut-être.

Ou alors, ça avait commencé après l'invasion, lorsque Li (Zuko, c'était Zuko à l'époque) et son oncle avaient été arrêtés par le Dai Li. On les avait vus maîtriser le feu. Jet avait été au sommet de sa gloire, alors, et il avait eu _raison, _même Smellerbee et Longshot ne pourraient plus nier qu'il avait eu raison de suivre ces types, ces espions, ces _traîtres_… Les choses rentraient enfin dans l'ordre : lui général victorieux, et Li, dont le nom n'était pas Li, avec ses silences, ses yeux d'or, ses secrets coupables, Li était enchaîné, emprisonné comme le déchet de la Nation du feu qu'il se révélait être.

Et s'il n'avait même pas daigné lui prêter attention, à part ce bref regard furieux qu'il jetait partout autour de lui de toute manière, comme s'il avait tout bonnement oublié son existence depuis leur duel, ça ne changeait rien, strictement rien à sa victoire…

Mais la fatigue assombrissait la scène, les yeux de Zuko flamboyaient dans le noir, comme le regard de Li quand ils avaient volé de la nourriture ensemble. Il se tenait très droit au milieu des gardes, fier et presque méprisant, comme Li l'avait été parmi les réfugiés d'une ville inconnue.

En fait, Zuko ressemblait énormément à Li.

C'était cette pensée ridicule qui était venue se loger dans son crâne, absurde et insistante, tout autour de lui, dans le noir où il se tenait allongé les yeux grands ouverts. Un avis de recherche froissé dans son poing.

Zuko. _Prince_ Zuko. Traqué par la Nation du feu. Zuko, Li.

Un simple Maître du feu se contenterait de pourrir au fond d'une cellule, on l'oublierait vite. Un soldat ou un militaire de plus haut rang se ferait laver le cerveau pour servir d'espion au Royaume de la terre. Mais un membre de la famille royale traqué par la Nation du feu, un membre de la Nation du feu qui ne leur servirait à rien vivant… _Zuko, Li. Li, Zuko_. Ba Sing Sei voudrait se venger : elle n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur la princesse qui avait failli tous les détruire.

Son frère, ils ne se contenteraient pas de le faire exécuter. L'oncle non plus, probablement. (Peut-être le savaient-ils, peut-être comptaient-ils déjà les jours qui leur restaient avant qu'on ne les reconnaisse et qu'on ne les torture à mort…)

Zuko, Li. Li, Zuko. Un peu comme ces pièces à deux faces, une verte et une rouge, qui servaient aux paris et qu'il avait dû truquer des milliers de fois depuis qu'il était gosse. Il faisait ça très bien… Li, Zuko.

A un moment ou à un autre, l'avis de recherche s'était retrouvé en miettes dans sa paume.

_Zuko ressemblait à Li…_

A un moment ou à un autre, il s'était retrouvé debout devant Long Feng, sûr de lui, fort de sa nouvelle gloire. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se souvenir de ce genre de trucs. Mais la fatigue le renvoyait là-bas, noircissait la salle, noircissait le jour où il avait rejoint les unités secrètes chargées des lavages de cerveau. Noircissait les sourcils légèrement levés du Grand secrétaire, ses traits bizarrement lisses, la pointe de suspicion dans son regard.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il devrait se méfier de ce type. Qu'il chercherait à le manipuler. Qu'il s'en servirait forcément à son avantage, s'il découvrait ce que Jet comptait faire de cette technique d'effacement de mémoire. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de faire sa proposition en souriant. Il pouvait faire avec ; lui aussi était doué pour ce genre de jeux, Long Feng avait ses leviers comme tout le monde. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Les vérités se croisaient, très bien même : il y en aurait une pour ce mec, une pour le monde extérieur, une autre encore pour Smellerbee et Longshot. Il séparerait Li et Zuko, il les trancherait net au fil de ces vérités, il pouvait le faire, il avait l'habitude…

Il était doué avec les vérités. Mais la fatigue l'entraînait encore plus bas à présent, dans des couloirs de pierre sombres suintant d'humidité, on était sous le lac Gaoaï. Ses bottes collaient un peu contre les dalles, claquaient avec des bruits de vase ; il tenait à la main une petite pierre qui éclairait son chemin d'une lueur verdâtre. Derrière lui, un Maître de la terre ouvrait et refermait les portes qui barraient leur route, sans dire un mot. L'un des types qu'il avait formés en prévision de l'invasion, loyal. Muet et sourd, de plus, ce qui pour l'occasion l'arrangeait tout particulièrement…

Il ne se souvenait plus de ses propres pensées, ce jour-là. Détermination, sans doute. Rien d'autre que la détermination.

Détermination, lorsque la porte de la cellule avait claqué contre le mur et que Zuko s'était réveillé en sursaut, la lueur verte salissant son visage.

_-Je sais qui tu es._

Jet ne comprenait pas comment le Maître du feu s'était débrouillé pour se redresser aussi vite malgré ses mains liées et pour adopter une position de garde, le regard défiant. Tout d'abord, il n'avait rien dit de plus. Il avait préparé des centaines de discours avant d'ouvrir cette porte, pour le rassurer ou l'effrayer, il ne savait pas au juste. Très longs, tous. Mais au final, tout ce qu'il avait pu prononcer tenait en une phrase.

_-Tu veux mourir à la place de ton oncle ?_

L'autre l'avait dévisagé un long moment dans la pénombre. Et puis il avait hoché la tête, une seule fois. Jet aurait été incapable de dire si Zuko l'avait enfin reconnu ou s'il ne voyait toujours que son uniforme. Un soldat de la terre parmi des milliers d'autres.

Mais quelle importance, merde, puisque Zuko allait bientôt disparaître ?

Le Maître du feu n'avait rien dit qui puisse le renseigner. En fait, il n'avait pas desserré les lèvres de tout le trajet. Il marchait dans les couloirs souterrains la tête haute, les épaules raides, sans regarder personne, comme quelqu'un qui va mourir, qui a peur, et qui ne veut pas montrer qu'il a peur. Leurs pas résonnaient énormément, le long des murs.

Ils étaient descendus très bas ce jour-là, dépassant des portes d'où filtraient des voix faibles, éteintes, qui semblaient être toujours les mêmes et qui répétaient inlassablement les mêmes phrases. Zuko avait failli ralentir en voyant passer l'éclat d'une petite flamme, mais Jet avait fait signe au Maître de la terre de le pousser en avant, sans même tourner la tête. Il connaissait bien ce truc, à force : quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son entrevue avec Long Feng, il avait déjà lavé le cerveau à pas mal de types. La flamme était passée devant ses yeux des centaines de fois, elle y avait imprimé des lignes vertes qui ne s'effaçaient plus.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de feu là où l'on avait amené le prisonnier, au fin fond du labyrinthe de roches humides. En fait, au premier coup d'œil, la pièce où Zuko avait pénétré semblait complètement vide. Il lui avait fallu faire quelques pas de plus à l'intérieur pour distinguer un large fauteuil de pierre, soudé au mur. Puis il avait levé les yeux vers le plafond, les yeux plissés, examinant sans comprendre les sortes de rails qui se tordaient plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux. De petites pierres blanches très brillantes y avaient été fixées, ainsi que plusieurs miroirs.

Ces miroirs faisaient un effet étrange la première fois qu'on les voyait : ils étaient placés trop haut pour que le visage s'y reflète, toujours blancs et vides comme les yeux d'un animal mort. Seuls, des traits de lumière serrés venus des roches s'y reflétaient et tombaient sur eux, agressifs, blessant l'œil sans rien éclairer. L'adolescent avait secoué la tête avec mépris, mais ses épaules ne s'étaient pas détendues.

D'un signe du menton, Jet lui avait désigné le fauteuil au bout de la salle. Sa gorge était inexplicablement sèche. Tout d'abord Zuko n'avait pas bougé, épaules droites, nuque raide, le regardant fixement de ses yeux d'or. Résignation et révolte.

_-Vas-y, merde, _avait-il dit entre ses dents_. __Complique pas tout._

Un silence.

_-Jure-moi qu'il n'arrivera rien à mon oncle._

Jet avait dû fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas eu envie de parler avec lui. Pourquoi ce type ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement obéir, et se taire, et disparaître ? Il avait acquiescé rapidement, mais le prisonnier avait avancé d'un pas, presque menaçant malgré les menottes de pierre et le soldat qui l'empêchait d'approcher. Ses deux derniers mots avaient ébranlé la salle, cette salle où l'on n'entendait jamais rien d'autre que l'écho de voix sans timbre.

_-JURE-LE !_

Il avait juré (pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde s'en foutait de ce vieux dingue). Zuko s'était enfin décidé à s'asseoir. Ses mains s'étaient un peu crispées quand la pierre avait soudé ses bras aux accoudoirs et ses pieds au sol, mais il n'avait rien dit de plus. Jet avait adressé un signe à l'ombre massive près du fauteuil. L'ombre sourde. Alors les pierres et les miroirs s'étaient mis en mouvement au-dessus d'eux. Les traits de lumière avaient traversé leurs champs de vision comme des lames, et le lavage de cerveau avait commencé, la première d'une interminable série de séances nocturnes dans cette pièce glacée, seize jours en tout.

Seize jours. Même Long Feng n'avait jamais entrepris un travail aussi énorme. Mais le Combattant de la Liberté n'était pas du genre à reculer devant un obstacle. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, il avait tout préparé, ce qu'il faudrait effacer, ce qu'il faudrait reconstruire, ça prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il manquerait de sommeil…

Il ne pouvait travailler que de nuit, accomplissant ses devoirs de général pendant la journée, dormant quand il pouvait, rarement plus de deux heures. Laissant les cernes se creuser sous ses yeux sans y prêter attention. Laissant les voix mortes résonner dans son esprit et l'empêcher de réfléchir. Sa voix. La voix de Zuko, la voix de Li, qui avait protesté et exigé des explications jusqu'à ce que les traits de lumière ne vident son regard, jusqu'à ce que les nouvelles vérités lui rentrent dans le crâne et qu'il se mette à les répéter après Jet, chacune de ses phrases, des milliers de phrases qui lui vrillaient la cervelle. Deux semaines…

Il s'en était remis, bien sûr. Mais certains soirs il lui semblait la sentir à nouveau, la blessure laissée par la fatigue, comme une crevasse qui s'ouvrait sur un vide moite, interminable…

Comme maintenant, en fait. Alors que tout était déjà terminé depuis un mois au moins. Jet appuya son front contre le sol à s'en faire mal, comme pour refermer la plaie à l'intérieur de son propre crâne. Sa main la moins brûlée cherchait un appui parmi les nattes, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se relever. La nuit était tombée, on n'y voyait plus rien dans cette foutue salle, il faisait de plus en plus froid. Il continuait de jurer à voix basse, cherchant désespéramment à ramener un peu de vigueur dans ses muscles, s'efforçant de prêter attention au monde extérieur.

Li s'était mis à parler derrière lui, d'une voix rendue pâteuse par l'inconscience. C'était bizarre. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il disait des choses dans son sommeil.

Il répétait sans cesse la même phrase, toujours du même ton neutre. Une phrase qu'on entendait à peine au milieu de ses respirations rauques. Une seule phrase… A nouveau, l'adolescent dut s'immobiliser, le cœur figé, secoué par ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot, mais ça ne pouvait _pas _être un sanglot, merde, ça faisait déjà plus de dix ans qu'il ne pleurait plus.

_Non…tais-toi…_

Il avait passé deux semaines à entendre la voix de Zuko s'éteindre, à entendre d'autres vérités, celles de Jet, car lui savait s'adapter aux situations et les tourner à son avantage, et c'était ça, être libre. Si ce type de la Nation du feu n'avait pas été capable de comprendre ça, s'il n'avait pas su agir en conséquence et n'avait à présent d'autre choix que de disparaître, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Ses vérités, donc, et celles de Li.

Il avait passé des nuits entières à raconter son histoire, sa naissance dans une ville portuaire du Royaume de la terre, les premières années de sa vie là-bas. Comment il avait appris à manier les épées Dao, comment il s'était opposé à la Nation du feu jusqu'à ce qu'on le fasse arrêter, jusqu'à ce que des Maîtres de feu le torturent et lui brûlent toute une moitié du visage. Comment il avait réussi à s'enfuir et erré à l'intérieur du pays. Comment, poursuivi par ses anciens ennemis, il avait cherché à rejoindre la capitale. Seul, bien sûr.

Sa famille avait été tuée lors d'une attaque pendant que Li était en prison. Il n'avait jamais eu d'oncle.

Il avait fallu redire cette partie-là un certain temps avant que Li ne la répète enfin. _Je n'ai jamais eu d'oncle. Je n'ai jamais eu d'oncle._ Les yeux éteints, noyés parmi les traits de lumière qui dansaient sur sa peau. Presque grisâtres. Mais ça passerait, ça aussi. Quand tout serait terminé…

Des cernes commençaient également à lui creuser le visage : lui non plus ne dormait pas beaucoup. Jet avait fait installer des couvertures dans la cellule la plus proche, mais l'adolescent passait le plus clair de son temps à frapper les parois de pierre, protestant de toute la force de ses poumons, car évidemment il avait oublié pourquoi on l'avait enfermé ici, délirant parfois sur les insectes blancs qui le rendaient aveugles.

Le treizième jour, il s'était tu.

Il avait été très calme, dès lors, se débattant à peine quand on l'attachait au fauteuil. La partie concernant son arrivée à Ba Sing Sei sur le ferry était pratiquement restée la même, l'oncle en moins. Lui et Jet s'étaient un peu perdus de vue après être arrivés dans la ville. Il avait dû prendre ce satané job de serveur jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent, un peu avant que le Combattant de la Liberté ne soit recruté par Long Feng. Ils étaient devenus amis depuis cette période. Ces deux dernières semaines, ils s'étaient mis en tête de faire un entraînement intensif près du lac Gaoaï. D'où leur épuisement à tous les deux.

Le lavage de cerveau durait depuis quinze jours. Il ne restait qu'une phrase à prononcer, que Jet avait décidé de garder pour la dernière séance. Une seule phrase…

La seizième nuit (la dernière), il avait fallu commencer beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude : Long Feng lui avait refilé un lieutenant du feu dont il avait dû nettoyer la cervelle. Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà plus qu'assez de ces foutues voix mortes… La nuit était déjà presque terminée lorsqu'on avait attaché Zuko dans la salle.

L'adolescent dormait, d'un sommeil lourd et presque comateux. Il avait fallu lui secouer les épaules pour qu'il réagisse enfin. Et puis Jet s'était mis à parler, la dernière phrase qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être la première, d'une voix neutre qui lui venait presque naturellement, à force.

Il s'était douté que celle-là passerait plus difficilement que les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, le Maître du feu avait écarquillé les yeux, brusquement, comme tiré une seconde fois du sommeil. Sa tête s'était redressée. La cicatrice se découpait nettement dans la pièce sombre. Ses mains se tordaient contre la pierre qui enserrait ses poignets. Un peu de feu s'était échappé d'entre ses lèvres, rallumant son regard.

_-__**Non. **__Je t'interdis de…_

La main de pierre, en travers de sa bouche, avait étouffé la fin de sa phrase. Mais il avait continué de se débattre, secouant la tête avec hargne, avec une véritable haine, griffant les accoudoirs jusqu'à ce que du sang coule sous ses ongles. Une odeur de fumée se mêlait peu à peu à celle de la vase.

Il avait fait beaucoup plus chaud, tout à coup.

Mais Jet avait répété la phrase, inlassablement, sans même sentir le tremblement de ses propres mains. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'étaient dilatés dans le noir, brillants comme le feu qui rugissait autour de lui, le feu qui avait surgi de ses mains, de ses narines, de tout son corps tendu comme un arc. Il s'était débattu avec une telle sauvagerie qu'il semblait sur le point de se rompre les os contre la pierre, et inlassablement Jet avait répété sa phrase, laissant les vagues de chaleur le percuter, les cendres noyer son visage, laissant le corps du jeune homme se convulser devant lui sans faire un geste.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte à ce moment-là, plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous terre, mais on était à l'aube. Agni réclamait son fils, _« à moins que ce ne soit mon neveu qui n'appelle sa propre Maîtrise… ». _Alors cela faisait une crise de plus : le jeune épéiste n'avait pas pu se rappeler la première, dans les salles de pierre sous le lac Gaoaï. Trois crises d'épilepsie en un mois…

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, au fond : le dieu ne pouvait rien faire, le feu avait fini par retomber et par mourir. A nouveau la pièce avait été plongée dans la pénombre, une ombre humide et froide. L'adolescent était resté sans connaissance, uniquement soutenu par les menottes de pierre. Jet avait gagné.

La pensée avait lentement fait son chemin dans son cerveau vide, interrompant enfin le flot de mots sans timbre. Le silence lui avait paru écrasant. Le feu était mort. Le dieu était mort. Il avait gagné. D'un geste lent, il avait ordonné au Maître de la terre de retirer la roche contre la bouche du prisonnier, et presque aussitôt il s'était mis à parler, d'une voix rauque et éteinte, une seule phrase, la dernière.

Il avait gagné.

Jet avait ouvert la bouche pour éclater de rire, mais sa gorge était encore envahie par le goût des cendres. Les mains tremblantes, en nage, il avait fallu tomber à genoux et vomir ce goût contre la pierre. La voix morte résonnait toujours dans la pièce, partout autour de lui, dans chaque rêve, dans chaque nuit blanche, et même dans la salle d'entraînement, désormais.

_Il aurait donné sa vie pour qu'il se taise…_

Mais c'était idiot de penser ça, vraiment. Ca ne servait à rien de s'occuper de cette foutue phrase que Li répétait dans le vide : ce n'était pas elle qui allait le faire tuer, faire découvrir son secret à Long Feng, le secret répugnant que Jet avait englouti sous les eaux du lac. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait le faire quitter la ville…

Non, aucune importance : c'était de maintenant qu'il fallait s'occuper, du jeune épéiste qui pouvait se réveiller à tout moment et voir les brûlures, de son projet absurde de partir à la poursuite de l'Avatar en prétendant naïvement que rien ni personne ne le retenait ici, _merde_, il était hors de question de le laisser se barrer comme ça.

Il s'habituait peu à peu à la douleur : il lui semblait même que ses bras étaient capables de le soutenir, à présent. Il trouverait quelque chose, d'une manière ou d'une autre. On pouvait trouver toutes sortes de choses à Ba Sing Sei, même au quartier supérieur : il suffisait d'aller aux bons endroits et de payer suffisamment.

Le poison, par exemple. Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile de s'en procurer.

Il ne lui fallait rien de dangereux, bien sûr. Juste de quoi l'empêcher de sortir une semaine ou deux, pour que personne ne risque de le voir lors d'une crise. Juste de quoi gagner un peu de temps, de quoi réfléchir…

Mais Li parlait toujours. Une seule phrase. Sa voix rauque semblait suffire à l'écraser au sol.

Il avait gagné. Tissé des milliers de vérités contre tous les murs de cette ville, tellement de vérités qu'il risquait à chaque pas de s'étrangler avec, mais Li continuait de se débattre au centre de la toile. Il avait gagné mais Li voulait partir, faire s'effondrer l'ensemble, arracher chaque fil sans en voir un seul, de ses gestes agacés et fluides. Poussé vers l'extérieur, hors des murs, entraîné par la folie de l'aube…

Il aimait Li, mais dans ses yeux d'or il n'arrivait à voir que l'épuisement et la révolte, l'autre côté du miroir, ces miroirs trop élevés qui ne reflétaient aucun visage, la première crise et la dernière phrase, tais-toi, tais-toi, _tais-toi…_

-Mon nom est Li, je ne suis pas un Maître.

« Mon nom est Li, je ne suis pas un Maître.

« Mon nom est Li, je ne suis pas un Maître…

* * *

…_**When passion colors everything**_

_**The songs I sing**_

_**From way out there to deep within**_

_**The face I wear behind my grin**_

_**The price I've paid for my original sin**_

_**Everything…**_

_**Everything…**_

_**Everything…**_

_(…Quand la passion teint toutes choses_

_Les chansons que je chante_

_Du plus lointain au plus profond de moi-même_

_Le visage que je porte derrière mon sourire_

_Le prix que j'ai payé pour mon péché originel_

_Tout…_

_Tout…_

_Tout…)_

Poets of the Fall, When passion colors everything

* * *

Une courte explication pseudo-scientifique : tout d'abord, je n'ai jamais personnellement assisté à une crise d'épilepsie, et je n'ai écrit cette histoire qu'en m'inspirant de ce que j'avais pu trouver à lire sur la question. J'ai conscience d'avoir utilisé une forme majeure de la crise d'épilepsie, la plus impressionnante et la plus célèbre, mais pas forcément la plus représentative (certaines sont partielles, nettement plus discrètes). Si mes descriptions ne sont pas en tous points fidèles aux véritables crises de ce genre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

En réalité, il y a trois explications possibles aux crises dont souffre Zuko dans cette histoire. Il m'a paru intéressant de les noter :

Tout d'abord, celle donnée dans l'histoire : avant que soit découvert la neurologie et surtout au Moyen Age, on avait tendance à considérer l'épilepsie comme l'expression d'une possession par un esprit. Etant donné l'omniprésence des esprits dans Avatar, il m'a paru logique que cette explication soit restée, et elle pourrait même être fondée. Dans ce cas, Zuko serait bel et bien victime de l'influence d'Agni.

On peut aussi tenter d'expliquer sa maladie d'une manière plus matérielle : l'épilepsie est généralement due soit à un problème de fonctionnement du cerveau à la naissance, soit à des lésions cérébrales (lors de traumatismes crâniens par exemple). Dans les zones endommagées, les messages électriques ne passent plus correctement et deviennent parfois chaotiques, d'où une crise plus ou moins violente. Il faudrait donc déduire que Zuko a subi des lésions cérébrales depuis son effacement de mémoire : est-ce que les flux de chaleur de sa Maîtrise du feu, qui circulent dans son sang et qu'il n'est plus capable de contrôler, pourraient avoir fait des dégâts de ce genre ? Si c'est le cas, le pauvre est plutôt mal barré, car il n'y a aucune raison pour que le feu cesse de lui bousiller le cerveau, les crises vont donc empirer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Ecartons cette hypothèse.

La troisième solution serait de supposer que les crises ne sont pas dues à la Maîtrise du feu mais au traumatisme qu'a pu entraîner le lavage de cerveau. Auquel cas il ne s'agit pas d'épilepsie mais d'hystérie : la grande majorité de ses souvenirs s'est retrouvée « refoulée » de force, et s'exprime donc par des moyens détournés, avec une grande violence en raison du contraste entre ses deux identités. Le mal n'est alors plus neurologique, mais psychologique : Iroh aurait raison de dire que c'est Zuko qui appelle sa propre Maîtrise, sans le savoir lui-même.

Même dans ce cas, il est logique qu'on parle encore d'épilepsie dans mon histoire : la confusion était fréquente avant la découverte de la neurologie et de la psychanalyse. De toute manière, on n'aurait jamais conclu à de l'hystérie dans le cas d'un homme, cette maladie ayant longtemps été vue comme exclusivement féminine (étymologiquement, « hystérie » vient du mot « utérus » : on croyait que l'utérus de la femme hystérique se décrochait pour se balader dans son organisme, allez comprendre d'où ça leur venait). Il est donc logique que Zuko, en apprenant sa propre crise, ait spontanément conclu à de l'épilepsie.

Voilà pour une petite page de science toute relative. J'avais pensé à écrire quelques one shots plus courts pour servir de suite à cette chose, mais il faut aussi que je m'occupe d' « En l'Honneur de l'instant »…Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
